


Love Strikes Twice

by lostshirehobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Falling In Love, Looking to the Future, Love, Past Relationship(s), finding love again, recovering from accidents, secrets of the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostshirehobbit/pseuds/lostshirehobbit
Summary: Draco and Astoria were together when they were 15 until Draco broke it off suddenly. 10 years later and life has changed for both. Astoria has been married and now divorced and is a single mother, Draco is deeply buried in his work and depressed. When Draco has a life-threatening accident, it brings them together again. Can love strike a second time?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass & Original Female Character(s), Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, past Astoria Greengrass/original male character
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! We've made it to level 12 of Jumanji! (I'll try not to use this next year...) Anyway we've made it to December and I'll save the soppiness for my midmonth update. I think we can all say it's been a rollercoaster of a ride though. Well here is the penultimate update of 2020. Oh yeah... here is my new fic... something a little different but I hope you like it. Introducing Love Strikes Twice. Big thanks to my dear friend Rachel for the use of Sera and Matt and some of the headcannons littered throughout my stories.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Strikes Twice- Part 1:**

Astoria Greengrass sighed as she got her 2, nearly 3-year-old daughter ready to go to her sister's house. Seraphina was being clingy this morning and that wasn't helping the uneasy feeling in her stomach that something was going on at the hospital. Her mobile rang again but she ignored it.

"Mama should get that," Seraphina said as she looked at her mother.

"Mama is getting her darling ready for Tante Daphne's house," she said running a hand through her hair.

Seraphina held her bunny teddy Mr. Hoppers in her hand and she put her bag on her shoulders, just watching as Astoria finished making her coffee to take to work.

The witch picked up her daughter and grabbed her keys, phone and coffee.

"Mama will speak to Papa and see about a family movie night," she told her daughter as they headed out. Dr. Mathieu de Dupuis was Astoria's ex-husband and now her best friend and partner in medicine. He was also the father to her child and things hadn't worked out but the two were making things work.

Astoria ignored her phone all the way to her sister's house. Daphne was now married to Theodore Nott and she was a writer at Witch Weekly. She spoke to her sister and Sera finally stopped being clingy.

"Matt keeps phoning me and I have no idea why. He won't stop calling," Astoria sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "bet it's some case that he can't handle," she smirked before turning her phone onto silent, "I'll get there in my own time. We aren't married any more," she said before she bit her lip and then said goodbye to her daughter and began the drive to work once more.

Her mind suddenly wandered to Draco Malfoy. The two had been together for a while when they were 15-years-old but Draco had suddenly broken the relationship off. Astoria's parents had then sent her to her French grandparents' house and she attended Beauxbatons for a couple of years. Matt was an arranged marriage at the age of 22. Seraphina had come along rather quickly but now she was divorced and a single mother aged 25. She'd risen quickly through the medical ranks and she was now Lead Healer of Emergency at the hospital. She parked up and wondered what Draco was doing before she grabbed her bag and phone, heading into the hospital.

She'd just sat down behind her desk when Liz burst into her office.

"Thank Merlin you're here! Matt's been trying to get hold of you!" she said throwing a file towards Astoria, "you need to look at this. Patient brought in overnight and it's bad."

Astoria nodded before taking the file and opened it. Something caught her eye. _Date of Birth: 5th June 1980._ Her heart stopped as she looked at the date of birth… it couldn't be… Could it…?

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

The blood ran cold and Astoria was soon rushing out of her office, barely registering the room number; folder in hand. She burst into the room and froze as she saw her ex-boyfriend so critically injured. She looked at Draco before Matt turned around and hurried over to her.

"This is why I've been trying to call you all morning! Draco's in a bad way and he'll need both of us. There was an explosion at the apothecary," Matt said softly as he rested his hands on her arms, "his left leg is shattered, he's badly burnt and he's got broken ribs."

"Please tell me he's sedated," Astoria said as she went over to Draco, pushing Matt away as he tried to stop her.

"Of course he is. We had no choice. He was so badly injured," Matt said.

"I'm transferring my patients to others. As soon as his parents are here they will want me on the case," Astoria said.

"Tori you can't," Matt said, "you're known to him."

"Matt, mon ami…" she sighed, "the family will want me on this once they remember me. I want you on this as well still. You just said he will need both of us. Draco has to be the focus," she said and Matt instantly put his hands up in defeat before asking Liz to get Astoria some scrubs and watched as she took his hand in hers.

"Draco what happened to you?" she sighed as she stroked his hand, "what's going through the IV?" she asked.

"Mainly fluids," Matt said, "I've been doing the sedative myself. There is no way that he can be conscious currently with everything. The broken bones need to be fixed whilst he is sedated and then we can figure out the burns," he said, "I'll connect his vitals to your phone so you don't always have to be with him," he added before whipping her phone out of her pocket as Liz brought the scrubs over.

"How long before the Malfoys show up?" Matt asked as he checked Draco's new x-rays before feeling Astoria behind him looking at the same thing he was.

"I doubt we'll have long. Narcissa is rather protective of her son," she replied, taking the x-rays in her hand, "Lucius… he'll be more worried about the business than his son. That's the way he's always been," Astoria replied before a stream of half French and half Gaelic exited her mouth, a sign of her heritage flashing through.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the flash of languages coming out before he sighed,

"Well if Lucius has gone to the apothecary then he may be able to find something that will help us figure out what's caused these burns. I don't want to give him the wrong thing and cause more pain."

"We could wake him but if he sees me then he will more than likely freak out so we'd have to wait and see what Narcissa says," Astoria said, "she'll probably be in charge of Draco's welfare. At least she was when I last knew about things post-war," she sighed running a hand through her hair, "after what Lucius put Draco through in the War she took control of everything when Lucius was shamed in the way he was. Draco got community service and that's when the apothecary was opened and now it's his business."

Astoria could say no more as the hysterical voice of Narcissa Malfoy reached her ears…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius arrives and Astoria is made the Head Healer of Draco's care by the Malfoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we have reached it... both the last update of the year and the last few days of what have been the craziest year I've ever known. If anyone had told me this time last year about how this year would have gone I'd have said "You're joking!" but it really has been such a crazy year. One lesson I have learnt this year is to be grateful for what I have and never taken it for granted ever again. Now onto the soppiness. Thank you all who have read my stories this year... whether you're new here this year and have boarded the LM fanship or whether you've been here a while; I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my stories. I know sometimes they slow down and not much happens for a bit but the continued support keeps me going. I do look at my figures every now and again but it's ok if I don't have 10k a month. I write because I enjoy it and you all come and read my stories, hopefully enjoying them as well. 2021 will be better in some ways and not in others but we'll get through it by the power of words and stories. (and this became a LOT longer than I'd hoped it would be...) Anyway I'll pip down now so you can read. New Year's Day update are planned as normal but if I don't update I'l sure you know I'll update on the 2nd.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!
> 
> Lots and lots of love,
> 
> LM xxxx

**Love Strikes Twice- Part 2:**

"Time's up," Matt said as he heard Narcissa going crazy at the poor receptionist. Astoria looked at him,

"Get those vitals connected to my phone whilst I go and retrieve Narcissa," she said before heading out of Draco's room and headed down to the reception desk.

As soon as she got there she placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder gently,

"Mrs. Malfoy… my name is Astoria Greengrass and you may or may not remember me from when Draco and I dated briefly at school," she said, "but if you'd like to follow me then I can take you to Draco's room. He's under the care of one of the top Healers here," she said before seeing Narcissa facing her.

"I…I do remember you," Narcissa replied before allowing herself to be led to her son's room. Astoria could see the witch was worried and knew she'd have to watch Narcissa too. The witch was aging now but still looked as young as ever.

Astoria was surprised to see Matt absent from the room as she arrived and Narcissa rushed over to Draco's side and sat down, holding his hand tightly before she began to sob.

"What's all this? What happened to him?" Narcissa managed to ask between her sobs and Astoria's heart broke at Narcissa's sobbing for her son.

"Well the IV is making sure that his body is still getting fluids and he's heavily sedated right now," Astoria explained, "his left leg is shattered and clearly took the brunt of the impact. He has got burns dotted around his body, especially his legs. He's overall strong, healthy and stable."

Narcissa turned and looked at Astoria.

"I want you on his case. Top Healer or not I want you on his care team. He'll need someone he knows. I don't care if it's supposed to be against the rules. I want the best for my son and I have a feeling that is you Miss Greengrass," Narcissa said before turning back to Draco.

Astoria lapsed into silence as she checked her phone to see if Draco's vitals were matching up. She breathed a sign of relief at the fact that they were and she hurried into the private bathroom to finally put her scrubs on.

Just as she came out Matt walked back in and Narcissa turned and looked.

"I'm guessing you are the one who was here when my son was brought in," she said and Matt nodded,

"Dr. and Healer Mathieu de Dupuis, one of the Lead Healers here. Tori… Healer Greengrass here is Critical Care Lead here in Emergency and she's General Care as well," he said causing Astoria to blush.

Narcissa went to speak but Astoria stopped her.

"Focus on Draco Mrs. Malfoy," she said before pulling Matt into a corner, "Narcissa wants me on the care team; Liz is our most trusted nurse and Conrad is from ortho. We can cross that bridge when we come to it but, for now, we'll just say it's us two," she said as she looked at him, "Draco has to take priority," she told Matt, who nodded,

"We cannot afford to get on the wrong side of the Malfoys," he said.

Astoria breathed a sigh of relief,

""I'll transfer my other patients over the day," she told him before walking over to Narcissa, "where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"He went straight to the Apothecary to see what can be done to salvage it as expected but he knows how much the business means to Draco," Narcissa said before sighing, "it's his life," she said, "what went wrong Draco…?" she asked, wishing he could answer.

Suddenly the door burst open and slammed against the wall causing Matt to hurry to Narcissa as she burst into fresh tears as Astoria found herself face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy.

"A little more quiet if you please sir," she said as she closed the door as soon as Lucius was inside the room and instantly over with his wife.

"Who's treating him? The business is salvageable at least so he'll have some good news when he wakes up," Lucius said before turning to Astoria.

"I am Mr. Malfoy. I'm not sure if you remember me… Astoria Greengrass… Draco and I dated briefly when we were fifteen," she said, "I'm Critical Care Lead here in Emergency and I'm in General Care as well," she informed him, "and this is my colleague Dr. and Healer Mathieu de Dupuis, one of the Lead Healers here." Silence fell on the room as Astoria and Matt silently hoped that Lucius remembered Astoria or else there may well have been a little resistance on Lucius' part.

"Very well. Yes I can just about remember you Miss… Healer Greengrass and I see that the top two are handling Draco's care," he said before clearly looking worried at his son's state. It was a known fact that Lucius and Narcissa had struggled with having children and then Draco had been born and the parents had spoilt him.

"Take them to the office and discuss the whole truth with them and I'll watch him. I need to sedate him again or else the pain will start to hit him," Matt whispered. Astoria nodded,

"If you'd like to come with me Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and I'll take you to the office and get you both a coffee and discuss Draco's injuries. Healer de Dupuis will remain here and attend Draco whilst we are in my office," she said to the parents; a slight hint of surprise when Lucius and Narcissa willingly followed her. She quickly checked Draco over before leading Lucius and Narcissa to her office.

She settled them in her office with coffees before sighing.

"I should be honest with you and that Liz, mine and Healer de Dupuis' most trusted nurse, and our most trusted ortho Healer will also be caring for Draco. Liz was the nurse who helped and Conrad will be required to assist at some point," she explained.

Lucius looked before he nodded,

"Very well then but we want you and your Healer friend in charge of Draco. I trust nobody else with my son," he said, "I mean if you and he are the top Healers here and those two are you most trusted people then that is fine by me," he said, "but only you 4. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Crystal Mr. Malfoy," Astoria said, "now I'd like to talk to you about your son's injuries…" she started, bracing herself for what was to come next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa learn the extent of Draco's injuries and learn he has a long recovery ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Ok have to ask... who said Jumanji instead of Happy New Year at midnight? Mine was a cross between the two but luckily I was on my own which meant nobody else heard it thankfully. I hope everyone has a better year than last year was and just make the most of whatever this year throws at us. I'm hoping to get some chapters written before I have surgery next week. It's only planned to be day surgery but yeah... hoping to get some done.  
> Stay safe!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Strikes Twice- Part 3:**

Astoria decided to play it smart and wait until the Malfoys asked what was happening with Draco. Did she tell Narcissa the full extent of her son's injuries? No she hadn't because she was waiting for Lucius to arrive so she could talk to the together.

"What is happening with Draco?" Lucius eventually asked as he looked at Astoria, "he was wired up to things…"

"Well that will be the IV that is making sure that his body is still getting fluids and he's heavily sedated right now," Astoria explained, "his left leg is shattered and clearly took the brunt of the impact. He has got burns dotted around his body, especially his legs. He's overall strong, healthy and stable. Our main concern right now are his ribs. They're badly broken and Conrad… Healer Matthews will have to repair his broken bones whilst he's sedated as he will be in too much pain if he's awake with his bones the way they are."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Astoria excused herself as she went to the door and spoke in hushed whispers before taking something.

"Thank you Liz. Matt's with Draco so go and get a break," she said softly before going and sitting back down and looking through the x-rays and sighed before turning to the Malfoys, "as I suspected. Draco's ribs are badly broken and his left ankle is shattered…"

Narcissa sobbed as she listened and Lucius hurried to comfort Narcissa.

"…He has serious and deep burns on his legs, particularly his left and his left ankle is shattered. I suspect that the left hand side of his body took the brunt of the explosion as that is the side most damaged from it."

Narcissa looked before she began to swear in rapid French and Astoria caught the word 'Draco' and a few other words. She went over to her, kneeling down in front of her and spoke soft, soothing French to her before a deep breath came from the Malfoy witch and she took a long sip of her coffee.

"You're French?" Narcissa asked as she looked at the witch

"Half French through my mother and I'm Gaelic… Scottish through my father," Astoria said with a chuckle, "can be quite a fiery one at times… but only when the occasion arises," she said before looking at the x-rays again and pouring the couple some more coffee, "can you confirm if it was indeed an explosion Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh yes. For sure it was. The place is in ruins but it can be salvaged and I shall start working on that tomorrow… maybe even sooner," Lucius said, "and the vineyard handover will have to be put on hold as well," he sighed.

"Draco was going to take over the vineyards?" Astoria asked as curiosity got the better of her.

"Yes he was… in a couple of weeks. We thought the change might do him some good and he's… well he's spent more time at work then at home shall we say," Narcissa said softly, "what can be done to help Draco…? Will he recover fully is what I'm trying to ask…"

"He will certainly have to learn how to walk again and Healer Matthews will have to fix his bones whilst he is sedated," Astoria said, "it's the burns that concern us really as he cannot afford to get an infection in his current state. Once we can figure out what caused them then we should be able to start treating them I need to do some research into something but I will have speak to Matt… Healer de Dupuis and see where we go. I think, for sure, getting the broken bones repaired and the burns healing will be our priority but once we have discussed it I will, of course, inform you. Do you have a phone at all?"

"Yes we do. Draco made us get one and it has been useful to keep in touch when he's been at work," Lucius said, "I will never get used to having one but it has been rather useful to have," he said before falling silent as he drank some of his coffee.

Silence fell on the room and Astoria offered them something to eat and they accepted so, whilst they were eating, she pulled out her tablet and checked Draco's vitals before she ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you married?" Narcissa asked and Astoria froze before she glanced at her desk and realised Narcissa had seen the photo of Seraphina on her desk.

"Ah… that's my daughter… Seraphina… Sera for short and no I'm divorced now," Astoria replied before sighing softly, "I think I should be honest now and say that Healer de Dupuis is my ex-husband and Sera's father. We didn't work well as a married couple, but we work better as parents and friends…"

She then fell silent and bit her lip as she waited to see how the Malfoys would react to the news. She could understand if that bothered them but she could also understand if they just wanted the best for their son.

"We want what is best for Draco," Lucius said after a few moments and that is clearly with you and Healer de Dupuis," he said, "as long as you both care for Draco and give him the best care then that is all we care about," he said and Astoria breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go back now and see how Draco is doing," Astoria said as she grabbed her phone and tablet. She led Lucius and Narcissa back along to Draco's room and she walked in seeing Liz looking concerned. She didn't even bother with introductions and hurried straight over to Liz, sanitising her hands along the way.

Silence fell on the room as Astoria and Liz looked over Draco's legs.

"Go and get Matt now. Something isn't right here," she whispered and the nurse hurried out of the room before Astoria covered the burns back up and looked at Lucius and Narcissa, "I will explain more once I've spoken to Matt."

Matt soon came rushing in with Liz and he went over to Astoria and the two spoke in hushed whispers about what to do.

"We need to figure out what he was working with so we can treat these burns but we need to flush them as well," Matt whispered, "it's like he's having some sort of reaction of something he was working with…"

"Yes but what?" Astoria whispered, "we need to figure this out… and fast."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Astoria make the agonising choice of waking Draco up to find out what he was working with so they can start working on some of his injuries leading to Draco spotting Astoria and a reaction from the witch that nobidy expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I'm doing ok after the wisdom tooth extraction but haven't been able to write. I'm starting to feel more myself again and am excited to start writing some of my upcoming chapters so I really can't wait to start plotting and writing again over the next few weeks. I have some ideas... just not quite connected the dots as I've thrown in a couple of odd things that weren't in my planning. So off I go to figure this all out!  
> Stay safe!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Strikes Twice- Part 4:**

Matt and Astoria whispered before looking at Draco.

"We need to treat these burns and the only way we will know what he's been working with is to wake him up briefly… enough for someone to speak to him," Matt said, "then we have to put him back under before the pain can really hit him. It's a risky plan but I don't want to give him the wrong treatment and make him worse."

"He cannot see me. I cannot be the one to talk to him. He needs to be kept calm," Astoria said softly, "I think Narcissa will have to be the one to speak to him. If we can at least begin some sort of treatment for him then we can at least start making him feel better. I'll go and speak to Narcissa whilst you get the syringe ready."

"What's going on?" Narcissa instantly asked.

"In order to start treating the burns and everything else we need to know what Draco was working with or on," Astoria said to Narcissa, "and the only way we can do that is by waking him. We have about three to four minutes where he will feel no pain and it's then we need you to ask him what he was working with. Once we know that we can put him back under… before the pain hits. He's got these green pus balls that we cannot touch until the burns have been flushed again. As soon as we know what he was working with we'll rush him to theatre to get the burns cleaned out."

"I can go back to the Apothecary and see if I can salvage anything that might help you once Draco is back here," Lucius said, "we need to figure this all out. He wouldn't really tell us what he was working on but I think it could be linked to the accident."

"That would be a help," Matt said before Astoria told Narcissa where to sit and Matt stood by the IV ready, "now you will want to say so many things to him but that must be saved for another time," he said and Narcissa nodded.

Matt slowly began to push through the solution to wake Draco up and it took a few moments but Narcissa was soon looking into her son's eyes.

"Draco… what were you working with?" she asked as soon as she knew that he'd understand her.

"Mother…" Draco whispered before Narcissa repeated her question and Draco slowly began to answer and list what he could remember working with before his head moved slightly and he locked eyes with Astoria. She was barely able to get in front of Narcissa before Draco was sick over her scrubs. She looked at him before she could see the pain rushing forwards and into his eyes.

"Matt! Get him back under! Get him back under!" she screamed before falling back against the wall and watched as the sedation took hold and Draco's eyes closed again.

The way she'd screamed at Matt had shaken Lucius and Narcissa as they hadn't expected her to react like that. Matt rushed to her side and spoke softly to her in French before helping her up and she headed out of the room to clean herself up.

"I will send Liz to take you to Astoria's office and remain with you," Matt said to the Malfoys before he prepped Draco and hurried him out of the room with help. He headed to the theatre where Astoria was waiting for him, "he's ready and Liz is looking after his parents in the meantime in your office," he said and Astoria nodded before she stroked Draco's cheek.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you," she said as she put her gloves on, "I could just see the pain beginning to hit him and I couldn't cope."

"You're his doctor and hate seeing a patient in pain. It's worse this time because it's Draco," Matt said, "that is clear to see."

Astoria sighed before she began to focus on the burns and flushing them out. She worked in silence on one leg as Matt worked on the other; her mind just focused on helping Draco.

"We'll have to get Conrad to look at the fractures and shattered bones after this so he can see how early he can get Draco into theatre to repair the broken bones before we can even think about waking him," she said cursing slightly before finishing.

Hours passed and then Matt and Astoria redressed the burns before wheeling Draco back down to his room and Matt went to relieve Liz and retrieve Lucius and Narcissa.

"The burns have been flushed and redressed," Astoria said as she settled Draco's IV, "the main concern is finding out what we can use on the burns to treat them and the green puss balls that have appeared. We cannot even think about treating them until we know what we're dealing with and, like you said Mr. Malfoy, I think the answer lies in what Draco was working on."

"The business needs to be salvaged," Narcissa said to her husband, "it's all he has," he added and Lucius nodded,

"I will head back to Diagon Alley now and see what needs to be done, see if I can salvage any of his work notes and then cool the press at the same time," he replied before kissing his wife and thanking Astoria and Matt for what they'd done so far before he left the room.

Narcissa moved to her son's bed and watched as he just slept before sensing Astoria was stood on the other side and she looked up at her.

"Draco was serious about you," she said as she looked at her and watched, "so so serious… even though it may not have seemed like it. Malfoy men have issues or problems with showing their emotions. I… I think you should also know that he doesn't remember the breakup at all. I don't even know why I'm telling you this at all," she sighed.

"It's been a long day Narcissa and you're probably exhausted. I'll leave you with Matt as I need to phone my sister and check on Sera," Astoria replied before whispering to Matt about the pull out sofa and then headed to her office.

Sitting down and sighing she ran a hand through her hair and looked at the photo of Sera before calling her sister.

"Who was the patient? Is it Draco?" came Daphne's voice.

"Hello to you too… wait… how do you know?" Astoria asked.

"It's all over the Prophet," Daphne said, "I mean like 5… no 6 pages on it all," she said.

"Please tell me Matt and I are not mentioned. Daph tell me that at least," Astoria said, her mind racing slightly.

"Who is treating Draco is unknown at least if that's any comfort to you," the elder Greengrass said.

"Yes it is and it better stay that way because I really do not need this kind of news getting out," Astoria said before beginning to speak to her sister; Narcissa's words swirling around her mind the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins to fight the sedatives, forcing Matt and Astoria to give him some stronger sedatives. They learn he was working on a cure for Dragon Pox before Narcissa reveals Draco knows about Matt and Sera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to February everyone! I am so glad to get January behind us. It always seems to drag after the business of December. This month I plan to get back on track with some things and that will be a relief. My January kinda got lost with the wisdom tooth extraction but I'm fully better now and hope to be writing lots this month.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Strikes Twice- Part 5:**

Narcissa had spent rather an uncomfortable night on the pullout sofa, that wasn't the reason it was uncomfortable though. It was more the fact that whatever Draco had secretly bee working on had almost killed him and was now clearly making him ill in a way that nobody knew what to do. It had only been one day since her son had been rushed into the hospital but, to Narcissa at least, it felt like it had been weeks. Every time she woke she checked on Draco and that he was still sedated. A couple of times she caught Liz checking Draco and one time she thought that she'd seen Matt but she'd fallen asleep rather quickly and hadn't seen who it was.

The next time she woke up she received a shock as Astoria and Matt were both back in the room and surrounding Draco's bed and were in hushed, hurried whispers.

"What's going on?" she asked and Astoria's head whipped round causing her golden hair to hit Matt's face.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy," Astoria said, "it appears that Draco is trying to fight the sedative that we're currently giving him so we are going to increase it," she explained, "we have to keep him sedated until our colleague Conrad can mend his bones."

"Why is he fighting though" Narcissa asked, "I thought he was sedated…"

"He's sedated enough to keep him asleep but he's dreaming still and his brain activity has increased which means that he is catching up on what has happened and that really is the last thing we wanted," Astoria said, "what Matt is doing now is pushing some stronger sedatives through to slow down his brain catching up with events. He'll be in far too much pain if he wakes up now and that's why we have to push the stronger sedatives through because as long as he remains sedated then he won't feel any pain." Narcissa nodded to confirm she understood before reaching for the coffee and having a sip and then noticed the pastries on the table, "help yourself. We're looking after you as well," the female healer said before assisting Matt.

Soon after the door opened and Lucius walked in holding a bunch of papers.

"I have no idea what any of this is but I'm guessing it's what he was working on," he said handing the papers over and heading over to Narcissa.

Matt and Astoria began to look through the notes and they looked at each other and gasped.

"He was working on a cure for Dragon Pox!" Matt gasped.

"Brilliant but also slightly crazy…" Astoria added.

"Could he have contracted Dragon Pox then?" Lucius asked realising what the two were saying.

"Yes… I'm pretty certain that is what he has caught and now we can treat him," Matt said, "we have to be prepared for Dragon Pox outbreaks," he explained, "but why would he do this?"

"Because he self-destructed after the War," Narcissa sighed, "he retreated into himself and the Apothecary which was his community service that then turned into his business. He wouldn't tell us really what he was up to. If we'd have known it was a cure for Dragon Pox then we'd have tried to talk him out of it."

"That wouldn't have helped Draco at all… in fact that may have made him worse," Astoria said, "I suspect he is… was suffering with depression but was hiding away so nobody knew about it. Did he come home a lot?" Lucius shook his head instantly,

"No. Sometimes he'd stay at the office and not come home for days at a time," he said before helping himself to a pastry.

"Yes I saw the Apothecary and it was busy," Astoria said, "I am really proud that he's managed to get a successful business in the way that he has. I popped in with Sera but I couldn't see him."

"He was out the back in the office at the time," Narcissa said, "working on the Dragon Pox cure or something. He saw you and Sera. In fact he's known about Matt and Sera since you and Matt were engaged."

"W…what…? How?" Astoria asked shocked as she looked at the Malfoys.

"We were at the Vineyards when the announcement that you and Matt were engaged and then married and when Seraphina was born," Lucius explained, "we'd taken him there to give him a break and I needed to start teaching him the ways of the vineyards," he said, "so he's known for a while but never really spoke about it at all so we have no idea how he reacted to it all. He never said a word about it but, having been so serious about you, I think it hit him hard. He said he was happy for you but we don't believe a lot of what he says with him in this dark hole that he's fallen down."

Astoria sat down and sighed. She'd known Draco… at least she thought she had… yet now it appeared that he was in a bad place and had distanced himself from everyone and she looked at the sedated Draco and she didn't know what to say or do.

"We'll help him with that," she said softly, "I think you two should go home and get some rest. Matt, Liz and I can keep an eye on Draco. I'm guessing you have a phone now because Draco has a mobile…"

"Yes he made us install one for when he didn't come home from work so we could at least know that he was OK," Lucius said as he listened to Astoria, "I mean his phone is probably smashed up but we can leave our number with the receptionist," he said.

"That would be a huge help," Matt said, "let me show you out," he said before leading the Malfoys out and telling Astoria that he would be back soon. Astoria, herself, just sighed and sat down on the sofa and tried to drink her coffee wondering what in Merlin's name was happening to Draco?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria and Matt talk before talking with the surgeon about getting Draco into surgery to repair his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Well it appears that the whole northern hemisphere is freezing and the days are slowly getting longer. I think we can say the long dark of winter is finally beginning to make an exit. Hopefully Spring brings with it happier and brighter times that we will all enjoy. I can safely say that I am writing again which is great. I should just warn that I may be changing my name on here between this update and the next one. So just in case I do I wanted to give a warning.  
> Stay safe and warm.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Strikes Twice- Part 6:**

Matt arrived back with coffee and sat down next to Astoria.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" he asked softly, "seeing Draco again must have brought up painful memories of what happened…"

"Memories or not Draco is known to me and this is what I was trained to do. Emergency Care and Critical Care. You'd have had to call me eventually Matt and, deep down, you know it," Astoria said, "he's known about us and Sera. He's seen me and Sera… that's why his eyes focused on me when we woke him up briefly…"

"I did wonder if he'd somehow find out. He's Draco Malfoy," Matt said with a chuckle, "I'm guessing the two of you will talk when he is able to be woken up."

Astoria sighed as she sat back and sipped her coffee. She hadn't even thought about the discussion that would no doubt take place once Draco was able to be woken up.

"Draco has to be a priority," Matt said as he sipped his coffee, "he's critical and may well be facing life changing injuries if we aren't careful," he said as he watched her, wishing he could make this situation easier on her.

"Whilst Draco is a priority our daughter MUST always be our number 1 priority and we have to put her first. We made that vow when our marriage ended and I will not let her down because of Draco," Astoria said firmly, "Sera comes first no matter what happens and that is the way it will always be."

"Yes I know that Sera comes first. I haven't forgotten that Tori," Matt sighed, "this is also partly your emotions talking as well. You're confused and this has brought up memories and emotions that you've suppressed all this time and are now finally having to deal with and that is something that we will have to figure out together. You're back in each others' lives now and, by extension, our daughter and me as well. Whatever happens I will support you through it and that is all I have to say on the matter."

Astoria sighed and rested her head on Matt's shoulder as she sighed once more and then looked at him.

"Have Sera tonight. She will love seeing her papa," Astoria said as she looked up at Matt, "I need to stay here tonight and figure out how we can treat Draco without causing any more damage or injuries that will impact his recovery. She wants to see you anyway and then you can bring her here in the morning. I'll let Daph know that you'll be picking her up."

"You sure about that?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I am," she replied, "I want to help fix Draco and that means that you get to spend more time with the little princess," she smiled before rising from her seat, "I'll go and phone Daphne and let her know," she said before leaving the room and heading outside to get some fresh air.

Astoria picked her phone out of her pocket and checked Draco's vitals before calling her sister.

"Matt's going to pick Sera up and have her for the night. I need to stay at the hospital and figure out how we can treat Draco's burns," she explained to her sister, "they're not normal burns and they're so close to the Dragon Pox that it's impossible to treat then the normal way."

"Ok that's fair enough. This sounds complicated… never minding the fact that it's Draco Malfoy," Daphne replied, "do you want me to bring anything to the hospital once Sera's been collected."

"I'll need my running things and my contact lens stuff, both are at home and I wouldn't say no to some decent food either," Astoria said as she walked around, beginning to relax once more, "I'm eating so there's no need to worry but I get the feeling that it will be a long night of research. That's what I need to do really. Thanks a bunch in advance. This has been the longest day… few hours in history. I'd take giving birth over this any day of the week."

Daphne couldn't help laugh at that before filling her sister in on what Sera had been doing and Astoria smiled softly at the news of her daughter. The two then said their byes and Astoria headed back into the hospital and to Draco's room where she found Liz and Matt in discussion with each other.

"Conrad's arrived and Draco's stable still. Liz is going to watch him whilst we speak to Conrad," Matt said and Astoria went to check Draco's vitals before heading to her office with Matt.

The two walked in and found the colleague already looking at the x-rays.

"Can you fix all the bones?" Astoria asked as she waited for Conrad to look at her.

"Yes I can. It won't be easy though. His ribs aren't as bad as I thought they would be so I can start with them," Conrad said, "his legs… his left more so than the right is what I'm more concerned about. He'll have to have rods and screws put into his leg and ankle and he will have to learn how to walk again on that leg. I could use magic but, with everything that's happened, he could easily reinjure that leg and he'll be out for far longer."

"Basically he needs that left leg supported for a while. That we can cope with. Him learning to walk again will be a challenge to explain," Matt said, "he's sedated at the moment until we can get the bones repaired as the pain would be too much for him. We're lucky he's able to breathe on his own as well."

"Yes. He's lucky there but not on the leg," Conrad said, "it will be a long process but he will be able to have the surgery and then we can see what happens after that but he won't be able to walk until everything has stablised but that, hopefully, won't take long at all."

"When is the earliest you can get him in?" Astoria asked.

"Later on this afternoon. I've freed up my schedule so I can get him in later. He needs to be kept sedated until I've managed to repair the ribs and got the rods and screws in place for his leg," Conrad said, "this accident… I've never seen injuries like this before. Once I've finished my next couple of patients we will get him into surgery and fixed up as much as the medical side can do."

"Thanks Conrad," Astoria said as she looked at the door before he left, "Liz is at the end of her shift, better head and relieve her," she added and Matt nodded before the two headed back to Draco's room and Liz headed off.

After checking Draco's vitals the two Healers sat down on the sofa and sighed softly. Astoria ran her a hand through her hair and sighed softly.

"What a couple of days this is turning out to be," she said as she looked from Draco to Matt. Did I ever imagine that I'd see Draco again? No. Like this? No… I'm just so… freaked up over this. Draco is back here after I only had to look at him before everything came flooding back and I just…" she sighed and fell silent.

"You're confused and conflicted and aren't sure what to feel," Matt said, "you never thought you'd ever see Draco again and yet you longed to but seeing him in this state has shocked you and you're not sure how to react to it. Draco is critical and laid right there. There's a reason you don't care for people you know and yet you have to… because you owe it to him… his family to make sure that he gets better… survives even."

"I owe Draco nothing… but you are right… I want to see him get better and get his life back together. Do I want to be in that life? Yes of course I do but that means he'll be in yours and Sera's as well," Astoria said, "I want to protect Sera as long as possible from Draco. He won't hurt her… but she has to be told about him first and shown who he is; she has to know that he was my first love," she sighed as she looked at Matt, "how much involvement he will have with Sera will depend on you. She's a very friendly little girl and will want to be friends with him…"

"Tori stop… you're thinking far too far ahead now. Let's get Draco through surgery first and figure out how we can treat his burns and then we'll figure all that stuff out later," Matt said as he looked at her and held her close, "just relax for now and get those patients transferred over and then we'll look at the next thing."

Astoria nodded, knowing that Matt was right and she grabbed the paperwork and began to sign the patients over to other doctors but she knew that her life had just got far more complicated than she'd ever imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria and Matt have a heart-to-heart before Draco suddenly wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First of all this is LucyMaxine... that username change happened and now it matches all my social media and it reflects how my life and who I am as a person has changed. My old one was a random pick when I had to come up with a name for here and it's certainly not who I am as a person now. I did give some advanced warning. I should be heading back to work this month so this will certainly be an interesting month.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LSH xx

**Love Strikes Twice- Part 7:**

Astoria and Matt lapsed into silence as they both worked on paperwork. For Astoria that meant continuing to sign over patients to other Healers, with added notes on treatment plans. She knew she wouldn't be able to give them the best care when it was clear Draco needed so much help from her and Matt and, even though she didn't know it at the time, Sera. The little girl would become the motivation that Draco would need to get better.

"Are you sure you need to sign your patients over to the others?" Matt asked as she signed the final form.

"Yes. I'd rather they are with someone who can care for them properly. I'm not saying I wouldn't but…" Astoria sighed, "I doubt myself with them and Draco's care. I want to give my patients the best chance of recovering and that is with others. If it were anyone else I'd say I might be able to cope but it's Draco…"

"And that is why we all love you being here at the hospital with us. You are putting all your patients with others because you know that it is the best for them," Matt said as he kissed her head softly.

"I wish the past was different," Astoria sighed as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder, "life would be so much easier then. We'd still be married and I wouldn't even be thinking about Draco in the highly inappropriate ways that I am because I'd still be in love with you."

"That would not change anything Astoria. You admitted yourself that, at 15-years-old, you and Draco almost had sex so many times because the chemistry was there," Matt said seriously as he looked at her and then sighed himself, "us being in love wouldn't have changed or turned off your feelings for Draco because you aren't over him…"

"Matt! How can you even think that us being in love and what happened had anything to do with Draco?" Astoria asked as she pulled away from him, shocked that he could have even said such a thing.

"Tori… Draco played no part in our marriage failing. I never said he was the reason our marriage failed at all. Our marriage failed because we work better as colleagues, friends and parents," Matt said, "but you were never truly in love with me because you were… are still in love with Draco and that would have been the situation with whoever you were to end up marrying."

Astoria looked at Matt, her eyes widening as she processed his words.

"Matt… I…" she started before finding a finger on her lip and she found herself looking into Matt's eyes.

"You don't need to apologise Tori. I knew from the off that you were still in love with Draco and I was sensible enough not to bring it up with your father and allowed it to remain a secret," Matt said, "we both know your father would have hunted Draco down and hurt him thinking it would fix our marriage. You loved me… but more as friends. That is better for us, better for Sera. Yes she will be in Draco's life but I also know that he will adore her as much as we do. You just need to figure out what you want, whilst remembering he is a patient under your care for now."

"Can we please change the subject for now?" Astoria sighed as she had a sip of her water, "what are your plans for the sleepover?"

Matt looked at her, knowing exactly why she wanted to change the subject and he had been about to keep on the subject but decided to go with it.

"Well we'll probably make a fort and watch some movies and she'll get most of her favourite foods tonight and then we'll watch the stars," he said, "if the skies are clear. If not then we shall have an indoor display created by my wand and then probably fall asleep hidden in the fort," he said, "what will you do? I'm assuming you'll be here tonight…"

"Yes. I'll be here researching what we can use on his burns that won't aggravate the Dragon Pox because that is the last thing he'll need after the surgery," Astoria said as she looked at Matt, "once you retrieve our daughter from Tante Daphne Daph's going to bring me my running clothes, contacts stuff and my glasses and a curry. She's also going to bring me a change of clothes. We'll probably have a bit of a catch up and no doubt she'll fill me in on what the press are saying about Draco's accident."

"That will do you some good really," Matt said, "I mean the break and a catch up with Daph. I know the two of you haven't really seen each other much of late with her being in France and Sera being ill. Make the most of it because who knows what will happen with Draco and how long it'll take for him to get well again. Now would you like me to go and get you a coffee and get these patient files off to the correct people?"

"Yes please. That would be a help," Astoria replied before watching Matt go. She sighed and walked over to Draco's bed to check his vitals before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. She watched as he slept, the sedatives doing their job. She listened for any signs of breathing difficulties but there was none so her eyes turned to his face, her hand gently rubbing over his stubble.

"Once we know when we're going to wake you I'll give you a shave," she said softly, "I'm sure I can get your mother to bring your thing in. Matt was right though. I never got over you… I can't… couldn't. Even though you broke my heart Draco you still hold it 10 years on. Was I happy with Matt? Of course I was. My parents had a Death Eater lined up for me until I was lucky at ended up with my grandparents' in France. I went to Beauxbatons and met Matt and we had Sera. We were so happy but even Matt knew you were the one who had my heart and that's the way it's always been Draco. You've had my heart since we were 15… now I have to save your life and we have to figure out where we go from here. You'll be in Matt and Sera's life as well and we need to figure all of that out," she said as she stroked his hand softly and watched him.

Draco could faintly see and hear someone speaking to him. He felt that touch on his hand… it was familiar. He battled to open his eyes and then all of a sudden they opened and he looked at her, his vision clearing and then he saw her.

"Ria…"


End file.
